


Dawn and the Magic Stone

by Cookiecat123456



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Large Breasts, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecat123456/pseuds/Cookiecat123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going to clothing store, Dawn buys some new clothes and receives a free stone. She later finds out that the stone is a magical stone the grants wishes. She then uses the stone on herself. Happy with the results, she decides to use it on her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn's New Clothes

**Day 1**  
  
Ash, Brock, and Dawn were continuing on their journey through the Sinnoh region, when they decided to stop in the next town. "According to the PokéGear, we soon reach town soon," said Brock.  
  
"Finally, I can get some new clothes," Dawn said.  
  
So they headed off towards town.  
  
 _LATER_  
  
Dawn was in the clothing store when she came upon a blue one-piece bathing suit. "That looks pretty. I think I will try it one." She starts looking through the clothes rack to find in her size, but can't find one. Even the smallest one was still too big for her. Dawn looks for a worker and walks over to her. "Excuse me. Does come in the anything smaller?"  
  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry, but that is the smallest size we have," the worker answered.  
  
"Oh. Well thanks anyway," Dawn said walking off disappointed. "Well I'll take it anyway. Maybe I'll grow into in. I still think it's pretty."  
  
Dawn grabbed to clothes that she wanted to buy and when to go pay for them. Just as she was about to leave, the cashier said, "Hey Miss. You forgot to take your free stone with your bathing suit."  
  
"Oh thank you." The cashier handed Dawn a round blue stone.  
  
"Oh by the way, the stone can grant you three wishes."  
  
"Oh wow," Dawn said, and then headed out of the store and back to the Pokémon Center.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Dawn's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to clothing store, Dawn buys some new clothes and receives a free stone. She later finds out that the stone is a magical stone the grants wishes. She then uses the stone on herself. Happy with the results, she decides to use it on her friends.

      Back at Pokémon Center, Dawn is her room thinking about which of her new outfits to put. "I think I could go for a swim," Dawn said as she started taking her clothes off. After about five minutes, Dawn was in her new bathing suit. She went over to the full body mirror to see how she looked. Her new swimsuit was baggy on her. It was especially baggy on her chest and butt. "I hate how this thing is baggy on me. I wish there was a way to change it," and at that very moment, Dawn remembered the free stone she got. She went over got and walked back the mirror. "I wonder how this works." Just then a paper appeared out of the stone. It said:  


> _Dear User,_  
>   
>  If you are reading this, then you want to know how to use this. Here is how the stone works. The stone will give you three wishes. To make a wish you must be wearing the swimsuit. First, take the stone hold it in your hands. Then, close your eyes and look deep inside your heart. When you are ready to make your wish, say "I wish" followed by what you wish for.  
>   
> You can use your wishes to wish for anything you like. Just be careful what you wish for. Also, your wish can't kill or make someone fall in love with you. So, good luck and if you have any more questions, then just ask the stone.

  
"So, that is all it takes this should be easy. Can I wish for more wishes?" Dawn asked.  
  
Another note appeared and it said: "Sure you can."  
  
"Well then, I wish I had unlimited wishes." The stone then flashed. "Wow that was easy." Dawn pondered what she should wish for first. "I wish that I could carry the stone on a necklace." Suddenly the stone floated out of Dawn's hands and over to her chest. It then transformed into a necklace that was around Dawn's neck. "Wow that's nice. Now I can carry it with me wherever I go. Now I wish for a device that would allow me to any person's body, mind, and clothes, and that only I could use it."  
  
With that said, the stone began to glow, and suddenly a device appeared in Dawn's hand. It had options for many things. "Now let's see if this thing works." Dawn went to the "Clothes" options and selected  _Modify Body to Fit Current Clothes_. She then pointed at her and activated it on her.  
  
Beam then shot out and hit Dawn. Suddenly, Dawn didn't feel too well so she decided to lie down. So, Dawn took off her bathing suit and put on her pajamas. Dawn then went to bed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Dawn's New Body and Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to clothing store, Dawn buys some new clothes and receives a free stone. She later finds out that the stone is a magical stone the grants wishes. She then uses the stone on herself. Happy with the results, she decides to use it on her friends.

**Day 2**  
  
After some well deserved rest, Dawn was felling much better. She got dressed and went out into the town. Dawn went mall to have some fun. Not too long after Dawn arrived at the mall, Dawn's clothes began to feel tighter as body grew a little bit. Soon she decided to go for a swim, so headed back to the Pokémon Center. Back in her room, she changed into her swimsuit. "I wonder why that remote hasn't worked yet? I better fix that." She went over to the remote changed the "Speed" setting from  _Slow_  to  _Fast_. "That should do it." Dawn went over to the mirror.  
  
She was jaw-dropped when as she saw herself grow taller. "Wow! That was fast and now I'm taller." Without any thought, Dawn ran out of the room and down to the pool.  
  
As she was running to the pool, the changes continued. Her legs grew longer, and became hairless and smooth. Her ass started growing bigger and her hips widen, while her waist became narrower. Next, Dawn's breasts began to grow to B-cup, then a C-cup, then a D-cup, and then finally a very large DD-cup. Her now larger breasts caused her back to arch as well. Still not noticing the changes to her body, Dawn continued running towards the pool.  
  
Soon, her finger nails grew longer and flat on the ends, and they turned blue. Next, her hair started growing longer. At the same time, her nose became petit and lips puffed out. Also, make-up was now on her face. Her hair stopped growing when it reached her ass. Dawn's hair was also now more lush, softer, and newer. As she reached the pool, she slowed down and there was a more noticeable swinging of her hips. Still oblivious to her changes, she now felt different. Dawn stopped and headed to the girl's restroom and locked the door. In the mirror is finally noticed her changes. Her swimsuit fit her perfectly now.  
  
"What happened to me?" Dawn said in shock. She felt something vibrating and took it out. It was the remote and on the screen in said:

>   
>  _Modify Body to Fit Current Clothes_  
>    
>  _**Subject:** Dawn_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body Modification—COMPLETE  **  
> **    **Step 2:** Current Clothes Modification—BEGINNING_

  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Dawn asked but she got her answer. She watched as her one-piece swimsuit splitting apart. The pieces grew smaller and smaller until they became a two-piece swimsuit. But it wasn't over yet. Her now two-piece swimsuit was growing even smaller until it became a bikini. "Is that me?" Dawn said in even greater shock. Also felt the remote vibrating again and pick it up and looked at the screen. It said:  


> _Modify Body to Fit Current Clothes_  
>    
>  _**Subject:** Dawn_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body Modification—COMPLETE  ****_  
>  _**Step 2:** Current Clothes Modification—COMPLETE **  
> ** **Step 3:** PROCESS COMPLETE_

  
"WOW I LOOK HOT." Dawn said liking her new body. "I think that I will make another wish, but first I am going to go back to my room."  
  
Dawn left the girl's restroom ant went back to her room. Once there, she took out her panties and bras. "I wish that my panties and bras matched my new body," Dawn commanded.  
  
Suddenly, panties and bras started to glow. First, her bras grew to fit her new very large DD-cup breast. Bras also turned blue and became lacy. Second, her panties started shrinking and became blue, lacy thongs. "Wow! That actually worked. Now, I wish that the rest of my clothes matched my new body."  
  
Now, the rest of Dawn's clothes were glowing. All her shorts grew really short so that they would show off her new huge ass. The necklines of her shirts moved down and grew shorter, so that they would show her new cleavage and stomach. "Now my clothes look nice and sexy. I think that I will make another wish. I wish for my friends Misty, May, and Iris to be here, so that they can she my new changes and so I can have some fun. Let the fun begin."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Misty's Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to clothing store, Dawn buys some new clothes and receives a free stone. She later finds out that the stone is a magical stone the grants wishes. She then uses the stone on herself. Happy with the results, she decides to use it on her friends.

      Misty, May, and Iris instantly appeared in front of Dawn. "What are we doing here? Dawn is that you?" they said.  
  
"Yes is it. I also want you girls to join me," Dawn replied. She selected  _Modify Body, Mind, and Clothes to Match Me_ , and pointed and zapped Misty with the remote. On the remote's screen was:

>   
>  _Modify Body, Mind, and Clothes to Match Me  
>    
>  **Subject:** Misty_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body and Clothes Modification—BEGINNING_

  
"What was that Dawn?" Misty asked.  
  
"Only something great and it's about to start," Dawn replied.  
  
"What do you…" suddenly Misty was stopped in mid-sentence. Misty's clothes started growing tighter as her body grew taller. "What's…?" Misty's legs became smoother and hairless. "…happening…" Now, Misty's ass was growing bigger and her hips growing wider, while her waist was growing thinner. "…to me?"  
  
_RIP!_  
  
After Misty's current growth, her pants and straps ripped. Suddenly, her pants grew bigger and shorter, so they show her big ass, and repaired themselves. Then, Misty's panties transformed into an orange, lacy thong. Next, her breasts started growing bigger. They grew from a small B-cup to a large DD-cup. This also caused her shirt to rip and her back to arch. Suddenly, her shirt and straps repaired themselves and her shirt grew bigger and shorter, and her shirt's neckline moved down, so they show her big cleavage and stomach. Misty's bra also grew to fit her new larger breasts. It then became lacy and orange.  
  
Her fingernails then grew longer and flat on the ends, and turned orange. Next, her hair started growing longer, causing her ponytail to break. At the same time, her nose became petit and lips puffed out. Also make-up was now on her face. Her hair stopped growing when it reached her ass. Now the remote's screen said:  


>   
>  _Modify Body, Mind, and Clothes to Match Me_  
>    
>  _**Subject:** Misty_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body and Clothes Modification—COMPLETE  **  
> ** **Step 2:** Mind Alteration—BEGINNING_

  
"Dawn, what have you done to me? This is…" Misty said before her mind went blank. "This is WONDERFUL!" Misty yelled in her new sexier and sultrier voice. Now the remote's screen said:  


>   
>  __Modify Body, Mind, and Clothes to Match Me__  
>    
>  _**Subject:** Misty_  
>  __  
> _        **Step 1:** Body and Clothes Modification—COMPLETE_
> 
> _**Step 2:** Mind Alteration—COMPLETE_
> 
> _**Step 3:** PROCESS COMPLETE_

  
"Thank you, Dawn." said the NEW Misty.  
  
"Oh don't thank me yet, my sexy slave," Dawn said, "and now for the finishing touches." Dawn now selected  _Modify Clothes to Match Current Body_ , and pointed and zapped Misty again with the remote. Now the remote's screen said:  


>   
>  _Modify Clothes to Match Current Body  
>    
>  **Subject:** Misty_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Clothes Modification—BEGINNING_

  
Suddenly, Misty beginning removing her clothes until she was in nothing but her bra and thong. Misty's bra and thong began glowing. Her bra and thong were growing until they became a bikini top and bottom. The remote's screen then said:  


>   
>  _Modify Clothes to Match Current Body  
>    
>  **Subject:** Misty_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Clothes Modification—COMPLETE_
> 
> _**Step 2:** PROCESS COMPLETE_

  
"Now you can thank me," Dawn said, but Misty was too busy admiring herself. Dawn then turned to May and Iris, and said, "You two are next." May and Iris were now scared after what Dawn had said and they were holding on to each other tightly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. May's Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to clothing store, Dawn buys some new clothes and receives a free stone. She later finds out that the stone is a magical stone the grants wishes. She then uses the stone on herself. Happy with the results, she decides to use it on her friends.

      The two girls were really scared of Dawn now. They didn't know what was going to happen. "Please don't change us like you did Misty, Dawn, please," the two pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry you two I won't change you like I did her. No, I change you into something else," and with that Dawn took the remote and selected  _Modify Body, Mind, and Clothes to Match Sexy Maid_. She pointed the remote and zapped May. The screen now said:  


>   
>  __Modify Body, Mind, and Clothes to Match Sexy Maid_  
>    
>  **Subject:** May_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body Modification—BEGINNING _

  
"What did you do to me?" May asked.  
  
"Oh you'll soon see," Dawn replied.  
  
Suddenly, May's clothes where feeling tighter as her body grew taller. Her legs became smooth and hairless. Soon, May's ass and hips were expanding, while her waist was growing thinner. They kept expanding until…  
  
_RIP!_  
  
…her pants and panties were ripped to shreds and fell off. Then, May's breasts grew larger from a B-cup to a C-cup, but they then grew all the way to a size DD-cup. This force was so strong that her back arched, and her shirt and bra met the same fate as her pants and panties and fell off. May was almost completely naked except for her cap. Suddenly her finger nails grew longer and flat on the ends, and turned red. Next, her hair started growing longer, causing her cap to fly off. At the same time, her nose became petit and lips puffed out. Also make-up was now on her face. Her hair stopped growing when it reached her ass. Now May was naked. The screen now said:  


>   
>  __Modify Body, Mind, and Clothes to Match Sexy Maid_  
>    
>  **Subject:** May_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body Modification—COMPLETE  _
> 
> _**Step 2:** Clothes Modification—BEGINNING _

  
Now, May panties and bra flew over to May. They then repaired themselves, and became a red lacy thong and red lacy bra. Next, her shirt and pants went to May, and became a maid's skirt that showed her large ass and a maid's top with a low neckline to show off her massive cleavage. The screen now said:  


>   
>  __Modify Body, Mind, and Clothes to Match Sexy Maid_  
>    
>  **Subject:** May_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body Modification—COMPLETE  _
> 
> _**Step 2:** Clothes Modification—COMPLETE  _
> 
> _**Step 3:** Mind Modification—BEGINNING _

  
"What have you done to me?" May asked  
  
"Your body and clothes have become that of a sexy maid's, and soon will your mind," Dawn replied. Suddenly May had the mind of a sexy maid's. The screen now said:  


>   
>  __Modify Body, Mind, and Clothes to Match Sexy Maid_  
>    
>  **Subject:** May_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body Modification—COMPLETE  _
> 
> _**Step 2:** Clothes Modification—COMPLETE  _
> 
> _**Step 3:** Mind Modification—COMPLETE PROCESS COMPLETE _

  
"Two down, one to go."  
  
"Please don't," Iris pleaded. "I'll never tell anyone this if you let me go."  
  
"I'm a reasonable girl. Now be gone," and with that Iris was gone. "Misty and May, it's time to go now," and with that the three were off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Dawn's Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to clothing store, Dawn buys some new clothes and receives a free stone. She later finds out that the stone is a magical stone the grants wishes. She then uses the stone on herself. Happy with the results, she decides to use it on her friends.

      "You know, I think it's time I had some fun with this stone and remote. I wish that my remote was updated," Dawn said. The remote began to glow for a second and then it stopped. "Now it's time for more fun. I wish that I didn't have to wear the swimsuit in order to make wishes." Suddenly, Dawn began to glow as the wish took effect. Dawn's bikini top and bottom were glowing and they transformed into a very sexy, blue lacy bra and a very sexy, blue lacy tong. Then, something started to form around Dawn's waist. That thing became shorter, bigger, and sexier version of her skirt. Next, a shorter, bigger, and sexier version of her shirt with a lower neckline as well appeared on Dawn. Finally, Dawn's cap appeared on her head. "OH-LA-LA. I look perfect. Now, I can go have some more fun." Dawn then headed downstairs to Pokémon Center's lobby area.  
  
Downstairs, Dawn looked around the corner to the lobby. "Now I can have some fun. I think that I'll start with Nurse Joy, but what should I do to her," Dawn pondered for a moment. "AHA. Let's try Modify Body and Undergarments and Then Clothes to that of  _Sexy Nurse without Ripping Clothes Each Time They Get Embarrassed_ ," Dawn selected that on the remote. She then pointed and zapped Nurse Joy with the remote. On the screen, it said:  


>   
>  __Modify Body and Undergarments and Then Clothes to that of Sexy Nurse without Ripping Clothes Each Time They Get Embarrassed_  
>    
>  **Subject:** Nurse Joy_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body and Undergarments Modification—BEGINNING _

  
"That should do it. Things are about to get interesting," Dawn said.  
  
Now by Nurse Joy, things were really about to get interesting. Nurse Joy tending to things at the front desk when Brock came over and did his love charm act. This caused her to get embarrassed. Nurse Joy didn't know it, but she grew a little bit taller. "Now that that's over, it back to work," Nurse Joy said as she went back to work.  
  
Over behind the corner, Dawn was mad. "I need to speed this up a little. I wish that Nurse Joy had an attraction charm on her that attracted boys to her and grew stronger as her transformation progressed." The wish was granted and Nurse Joy became charmed. "Now let's see what happens now."  
  
Now suddenly boys became attracted to her. They started walking complimenting her and going lovey-dovey on her. Nurse Joy got embarrassed every time she was complimented. Not knowing it but Nurse Joy's embarrassments were causing the progression of her transformation. Slowly, her legs became hairless and smooth. Also, her ass and hips were growing larger, while her waist sucked inward. During this growth, Nurse Joy's panties started shrinking and transformed into a very sexy, pink lacy thong. Then, her nurse's skirt grew shorter and larger to hold and show her new sexier ass. By now the compliments had intensified dramatically.  
  
Next, a guy saw Nurse Joy and said, "Why, you have a nice and sexy lower half."  
  
"Oh, you are too kind," Nurse Joy said flattered and getting more embarrassed.  
With that said Nurse Joy's breasts started growing and while they were growing her back began arching. Her breasts grew from a B-cup to a DD-cup in a matter of seconds. Also, her bra grew to fit her new larger breasts and transformed into a very sexy, pink lacy bra. Nurse Joy's nurse's top began growing bigger and shorter, and its neckline moved down, so they show her big cleavage and stomach.  
  
Next, with the compliments at their greatest, Nurse Joy's finger nails began growing longer and flatter on the ends, and turned pink. Next, her hair started growing longer, causing her cap to fly off and her ponytails to snap. At the same time, her nose became petite and lips puffed out. Also, her face had make-up on it now. Her hair stopped growing when it reached her ass and was now more lush, softer, and newer. Now, the boys started whistling ant Nurse Joy, for she was now a very sexy Nurse Joy. The remote's screen said:  


>   
>  __Modify Body and Undergarments and Then Clothes to that of Sexy Nurse without Ripping Clothes Each Time They Get Embarrassed_  
>    
>  **Subject:** Nurse Joy_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body and Undergarments Modification—COMPLETE  _
> 
> _**Step 2:** Sex Drive—ADDING _

  
Nurse Joy was being compliment when suddenly her mind went blank. When her mind came back, she thought it was okay for her to look the way she did and have boys complimenting her. "Hey boys, the nurse is here," Nurse Joy said in her new sexy, sultry voice. Now the screen said:  


>   
>  __Modify Body and Undergarments and Then Clothes to that of Sexy Nurse without Ripping Clothes Each Time They Get Embarrassed_  
>    
>  **Subject:** Nurse Joy_
> 
> _**Step 1:** Body and Undergarments Modification—COMPLETE  _
> 
> _**Step 2:** Sex Drive—ADDED PROCESS COMPLETE _

  
"Looks like my work here is done," Dawn said as she walked off in search of more fun.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
